Vão os Anéis e Ficam os Dedos
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Dianna e Lea ficam noivas, para alegria dos paparazzi. Shortfic Achele


Londres, 25 de Novembro de 2010.

Dianna estava em um restaurante com seus dois colegas de elenco e algumas pessoas da produção do filme. Conversava e ria, mas seu pensamento estava longe dali. Estava nos EUA, mais precisamente em NY.

Será que ela está com Theo? Imaginou.

- Dianna? Ei Dianna?

Ela se deu conta que alguém a chamava.

- Hein? Ah desculpe, acho que ainda estou no fuso horário de Los Angeles.

- Deu pra perceber. – disse Alex – Eu perguntei se você gostaria de dar uma esticada com a gente. Indicaram-me uns três Pubs que dizem que são ótimos.

- Vocês vão me desculpar, mas estou muito cansada, prefiro ir ao Hotel.

- Você está legal? – Alex se aproximou e fez um carinho na mão dela.

Imediatamente ela puxou a mão.

- Alex, por favor, já acabou.- ela disse baixo, disfarçando.

- Di... – novamente ele pegou na sua mão.

Novamente ela puxou, educadamente.

Alex olhou-a intrigado.

- Anel novo? – ele olhou para o anel na mão esquerda dela.

- Novo? Já o tenho há um tempo.

- Ah, eu nunca havia visto. – ele olhou nos seus olhos – É ela, não é?

Dianna o encarou com uma expressão divertida.

- Ela quem, Alex? – perguntou, fingindo mexer no copo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Dianna, eu já entendi. Não precisa tentar disfarçar. Não vou ficar zangado por isso, ok? – Ele esperou que ela o olhasse – Ela, a mesma que você saía correndo para atender ao telefonema, onde quer que estivesse e fazendo o que quer que fosse. A mesma sobre a qual você vivia falando, elogiando, contando das coisas que fazia. – ele fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – É da Lea que você gosta, não é?

Dianna estava um pouco desconcertada, mas respirou fundo e o encarou.

- Se você já entendeu, para que quer a confirmação? – ela estava meio envergonhada.

- Dianna, antes de qualquer coisa, sou seu amigo. Eu...

- Ok, ok... – ela interrompeu-o – Desculpe, mas é que este assunto me perturba um pouco. – ela balançou a cabeça – Não, na verdade não perturba, mas é que as pessoas estão sempre vindo a mim para falar algo, perguntar algo sobre eu e a Lea e isso fica chato, sabe? É querer saber demais da privacidade dos outros. Olha, não estou dizendo que é o seu caso. Na verdade você tem todo direito de querer saber, afinal a gente teve um envolvimento e...

- Dianna – ele pegou na sua mão de novo e desta vez ela não puxou – Pode se abrir comigo. Você sabe que eu não vou sair por aí espalhando nada. Eu respeito muito você. Pior que ainda iam me chamar de despeitado, ou corno, e que estaria inventando coisas. – ele riu para ela, que acabou rindo junto.

- Nós estamos noivas. – ela disse de supetão.

- Sério?

- Você não queria saber? É sério! Nós compramos 2 anéis diferentes uma para a outra. Nem usamos sempre, para não dar margem a comentários. Eu resolvi usar hoje, porque estou em Londres e ninguém vai ver isso e ficar imaginando coisas. – Ela olhou para o anel – Meu amor tem bom gosto não é? – ela disse emocionada.

- Muito. Ela te escolheu não é?

Dianna sorriu agradecida.

- Você realmente não quer ir conosco? – ele perguntou.

- Ah não Alex, eu estou com sono.

Todos pagaram a conta e se levantaram para ir embora. Qual não foi a surpresa de Dianna Agron ao se deparar com inúmeros fotógrafos na saída do restaurante.

Nova York, 25 de Novembro de 2010.

Lea havia viajado para passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com a família e com os amigos em NY. Tivera um dia maravilhoso e uma noite sensacional. O jantar estava divino. Sua mãe cozinhava como ninguém. Jon também estava em NY com os pais e todos foram à casa dos pais dela. Havia sido tudo muito divertido. Theo não pôde estar lá, o que Lea agradeceu internamente. Ela sentia que estava na hora de dar um fim nisso e estava tomando coragem. Conversara com Jon a respeito naquela mesma noite.

- Se você quiser, eu mesmo falo com ele. – Jon sugeriu.

- Você acha que sou do tipo de fugir? Nunca eu mandaria outra pessoa fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu mesma tenho que falar com ele.

- E o que você vai dizer para acabar com tudo? A verdade?

- Não, claro que não! Imagina eu dizendo "Olha Theo, eu quero terminar, porque a Dianna é muito melhor de cama do que você e eu sou louca por ela!" – e caiu na gargalhada com Jon. Depois continuou – Ah, sei lá, vou dizer que a distância está dificultando e que, além disso, nossas carreiras estão tomando praticamente todo nosso tempo. Ainda não sei bem, mas não dá Jon! Eu não vou ficar em um relacionamento que não me acrescenta em nada. Com uma pessoa legal, é verdade, mas por quem eu não sou apaixonada. Não farei mais isso, só porque a Fox quer. Chega!

- Não vai me contar desse anel aí?

Ela olhou para a mão esquerda.

- Você reparou é? – ela sorriu. – Isso aconteceu depois daquele babado dos paparazzi enchendo nosso saco. No dia seguinte nós resolvemos oficializar entre nós e ficamos noivas. É lindo não é? – ela esticou a mão esquerda para Jon.

- Ele é lindo, você é linda e vocês são lindas juntas. – e deu um abraço apertado nela.

Após Jon ir embora, Lea resolveu ir dormir no apartamento que mantinha na cidade, para poder dar privacidade aos pais.

Agora estava de bobeira. Pensou em ligar para Dianna, mas ela tinha viajado para Londres para promover o filme "I am Number Four" e, pelo fuso horário, já deveria ser muito de madrugada lá. Alex foi junto com ela e mais uma atriz do elenco e outras da produção. Só espero que ele não fique pegando muito nela, pensou. Depois balançou a cabeça para afastar este pensamento e acabou se lembrando do dia em que trocaram os anéis.

**FLASHBACK**

_Depois daquela noite terrível com os fotógrafos, Lea disse à Dianna que era melhor ela não ir ao apartamento dela naquela noite. Os fotógrafos estavam enlouquecidos para pegar um flagrante delas. Não seria bom elas darem mais mole para eles. Poderiam ser seguidas. Dianna concordou e cada uma seguiu para o seu apartamento. Lea pensou muito durante aquela noite. No dia seguinte, ela ligou para Dianna._

_- Bom dia, minha Lady! – disse Lea._

_- Bom dia, linda._

_- Te acordei?_

_- Não, na verdade eu quase nem dormi essa noite. Ainda estou puta da vida!_

_- Dianna, vou direto ao ponto com você. Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe? Eu..., bem..., então, eu queria tornar as coisas mais sérias entre a gente._

_- Sérias? Como assim sérias?_

_- Vamos ficar noivas! Que tal?_

_Dianna riu._

_- Noivas? De anel e tudo?_

_- De anel e tudo! – ela sorriu – Eu adoraria colocar um anel nesse seu dedo gostoso._

_- Lea! – Dianna riu. – Você está falando sério? Por que se estiver, estou saindo agora para comprar um anel para você. – ela deu uma pausa e depois completou – Eu também amo muito você._

_- Di, eu não sei aonde isso vai nos levar, mas eu quero criar esse compromisso com você._

_- Eu também, meu amor. Acho que depois de tudo que já tivemos que passar nos escondendo e tal, a gente merece isso. – então perguntou – Isso vai ser coisa nossa ou vai ser liberado para quem quiser ver?_

_- O que você preferir._

_- Então vamos fazer isso para nós. É melhor não arriscar._

_- Ok. Vou dar uma saída agora e nos encontraremos no set, à tarde. De noite eu vou de preparar um jantar para nós._

_- Claro, vou amar!_

_Lea saiu para comprar o anel mais bonito que ela poderia achar. Que se danasse o valor. A sua Lady merecia._

_O dia custou a passar. As gravações transcorreram sem problemas. Ela e Dianna trocavam olhares de vez em quando e baixavam a cabeça, sorrindo, mas tudo na maior discrição. Na verdade Lea se sentia como uma adolescente que estava indo à primeira festinha do Colégio, louca para beijar alguém na boca. Estava muito ansiosa e tensa._

_Saiu do estúdio, passou pelo mercado e comprou vários ingredientes, além de um vinho branco que Dianna adorava._

_Caprichou no jantar e depois tomou um banho de banheira bem demorado. Lembrou da primeira vez delas, em Boston. Havia sido em uma banheira bem parecida com aquela. Aliás, sempre que podiam, elas tomavam banho juntas ali. Era maravilhoso!_

_Após o banho, Lea colocou um vestido claro e prendeu o cabelo. Colocou uma maquiagem discreta e o perfume preferido de Dianna. Assim que se sentou para aguardá-la, ela ouviu a campainha. Lea sempre admirara a pontualidade da namorada._

_Ao abrir a porta, Lea ficou sem ar. Se aquilo era possível, Dianna estava mais linda do que de costume. Se poderia haver algum tipo de dúvida ainda na cabeça de Lea, aquela visão dissipou qualquer uma._

_- Uau! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. E Dianna deu um rápido selinho nela._

_- Sério que você gostou? – Lea perguntou – Porque você está muito deslumbrante nessa roupa._

_- Você é boba. Você é tudo! De qualquer jeito e com o que estiver usando. E você está linda demais! Agora me deixa entrar, porque eu quero te dar um beijo decente._

_E ela beijou. Beijou para valer. Ao se separarem, elas deram um sorriso._

_- Acho melhor a gente parar por enquanto. – disse Dianna – Se eu continuar um pouco mais nós vamos acabar não jantando e seria um desperdício do seu dinheiro e do seu tempo. Além do mais, pelo cheirinho, deve estar maravilhoso!_

_- Modéstia à parte, está mesmo!_

_Elas se sentaram e jantaram. Conversaram, riram e trocaram carinhos, sentadas uma bem perto da outra. Beberam um pouco do vinho que Lea havia comprado._

_- Di, senta lá na sala que eu já vou._

_Enquanto Dianna se sentava no sofá, Lea encheu duas taças de vinho branco. Pegou o anel que tinha comprado e colocou-o entre os seios. Dirigiu-se à sala._

_Dianna deu um sorriso ao vê-la. Lea entregou uma taça a ela._

_- Um brinde a nós! – e elas bateram o copo._

_Após tomar um pequeno gole, Dianna colocou a taça na mesinha ao lado e se aproximou de Lea. Fez-lhe um carinho no rosto e afagou seus cabelos. Inclinou-se para beijá-la. Tocou seus lábios devagar. Quando Lea entreabriu-os para receber o beijo, sentiu algo frio tocar sua língua. Ao afastar-se viu Dianna com um anel na boca, sorrindo para ela._

_Lea sorriu. Dianna pegou o anel da boca._

_- Como você queria meu amor. Eu te amo muito! – disse Dianna pegando a mão da namorada e colocando o anel no seu dedo anelar esquerdo._

_Lea sentiu seus olhos arderem. Uma pequena lágrima deslizou em sua face._

_Dianna beijou seus dedos e sua mão. Enxugou a pequena lágrima que descia no rosto de Lea com a ponta dos dedos._

_- Di, é lindo! Você é o amor da minha vida!_

_Dianna sorriu e segurou o rosto de Lea entre as mãos. Começou a beijar o rosto da morena. Queixo, face, testa. Lea tinha os olhos fechados. A loira depositou um beijo molhado em cada pálpebra, no nariz, até encontrar seus lábios. Chupou o lábio superior, depois o inferior. A língua passeou por todo o contorno da boca de Lea, que não segurou um gemido. Lea então decidiu agir. Enquanto Dianna lambia seus lábios, ela abriu-os e chupou a língua dela, sentindo toda a maciez e quentura. Em seguida capturou os lábios da loira e começou a circular sua língua em volta da dela, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam por sobre os dela. _

_Enquanto a beijava, Dianna passou a mãos entre os cabelos da namorada, até o grampo que os prendia. Ela soltou-os e continuou acariciando-os. Lea soltou sua boca e desceu para seu pescoço. Ora beijava, ora mordia. Ouviu um gemido dela. Subiu novamente para sua boca. Uma das mãos de Dianna, que estavam nos cabelos de Lea, desceu para seu seio. Por cima do vestido, ela ficou acariciando-a. Interrompeu o beijo e ficou olhando para ela. Dianna gostava de ver as expressões de Lea, enquanto lhe provocava, enquanto lhe dava prazer. Lea abriu os olhos, ao sentir que Dianna a encarava. Ela continuava fazendo carinho em seu seio. Lea podia sentir sua calcinha ficar molhada. Seus mamilos marcavam o tecido, de tão duros. Dianna continuou encarando-a e desceu as alças do vestido dela. Ao colocar a mão em um dos seios, sentiu algo raspar seus dedos. Então o anel que Lea havia colocado ali, caiu na sua mão. Ela parou, ficou olhando o anel alguns segundos e depois levou seu olhar ao de Lea, sorrindo e com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Nós somos umas bobas não é? Já havíamos combinado que isso aconteceria, mas nos emocionamos do mesmo jeito._

_- A gente só não combinou exatamente quando. E nem como..._

_Lea então pegou o anel da mão de Dianna e colocou no dedo dela._

_- Não é tão bonito quanto o que você me deu, mas..._

_- Ah, para Lea! É maravilhoso! – ela sorria que nem boba, olhando para o anel._

_Lea pegou a mão da loira e levou-a ao seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a maciez e o perfume de Dianna._

_- Onde a gente parou mesmo? – perguntou Lea, sorrindo._

_- Aqui. – respondeu Dianna, levando a boca ao seio da namorada, agora noiva._

_Lea gemeu. Dianna a deitou no sofá e puxou o vestido dela para baixo, retirando-o, juntamente com a calcinha. Tirou as sandálias dela. Fez o mesmo com suas roupas, expondo o corpo que Lea amava. Lea fez menção de se levantar para tocá-la, mas Dianna não deixou. Foi para a ponta do sofá e começou a beijar os tornozelos de Lea. Veio subindo a língua pelas pernas dela, enquanto subia a mão e acariciava o sexo da morena. Lea flexionou uma de suas pernas e a outra jogou por cima do encosto do sofá, dando passagem para ela. Dianna parou o passeio da língua no joelho de Lea. Virou-o um pouco e lambeu a parte de trás. Lea gemeu. Meu Deus! Ela sabia exatamente onde tocá-la. Sabia exatamente onde estavam seus pontos erógenos. Dianna continuou seu caminho de subida. Veio beijando-a a parte interna de suas coxas. A excitação de Lea era tanta que escorria pela perna. Dianna lambeu tudo. Lea arqueou o corpo para recebê-la, então a loira chupou-a com tanta vontade que ela gritou._

_- D-Dianna!_

_A loira continuou chupando-a deliciosamente. Enquanto a chupava, colocou dois dedos dentro dela e procurou seu ponto de prazer. Começou um movimento de vai e vem. Lea estava completamente entregue ao momento. Dianna então retirou os dedos, segurou seu quadril e penetrou-a com a língua. Lea achou que morreria naquele momento. Não conseguiria expressar em palavras a sensação de ter a língua da loira lhe invadindo daquele jeito. Só seu corpo conseguiria mostrar. Ela estremeceu com o calor em ondas que tomaram seu corpo, em uma descarga de prazer indescritível. _

_Lea puxou Dianna para cima dela e a beijou, sentindo seu próprio gozo na boca da loira. Sentou e fez Dianna ajoelhar-se por cima dela, com as pernas em volta do seu quadril. Os seios dela diretamente de encontro a sua boca e seu sexo molhado de encontro ao seu ventre. Ela mordiscou um dos mamilos para em seguida sugá-lo, arrancando sons incompreensíveis da boca de Dianna. Agarrou suas nádegas e puxou-a de encontro a ela. Dianna gemeu. Lea continuou puxando-a de encontro a ela própria. O clitóris da loira roçando nela. Roçando e roçando, quente, duro, latejante. Lea beijava sua boca. Sua língua passeando pelo interior. Dianna tremia tanto que não conseguia acompanhar mais o beijo. Estremeceu de prazer e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Lea, relaxando o corpo a sua volta._

_- Oh m-meu Deus! L-Lea... m-meu amor!_

_- Shhh – E Lea beijou seu rosto e depositou um molhado em seus lábios. – Te amo!_

_- Eu também. Você é minha vida!_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Lea sorriu com as lembranças e pegou o notebook para se distrair um pouco. Então ela leu a notícia:

"_A estrela de Glee Dianna Agron alimenta rumores de que ela pode estar noiva do ator britânico Alex Pettyfer, poucos meses depois que eles começaram a namorar._

_A loira conheceu Pettyfer no set de filme sci-fi I Am Number Four, e isso veio a público em Agosto, quando ela apresentou-o aos seus colegas de Glee._

_Agora, a atriz intrigou mais a todo,s depois que ela foi fotografada tentando esconder um anel em seu dedo da mão esquerda durante uma viagem a Londres esta semana._

_Agron estava deixando o clube Groucho na capital britânica na quinta-feira à noite (25Nov10) quando foi fotografada ostentando uma estrelinha no terceiro dedo da mão esquerda._

A estrela deu uma risadinha tímida e segurou o lenço sobre o rosto antes de girar o braço para

_esconder o anel de vista._

_Uma testemunha diz: "Ela parecia estar achando divertido, mas estava claramente escondendo a mão do fotógrafo para que ele não tirasse fotos do anel que ela usava." (fonte WN ZN / LR)"_

Enquanto lia isso, seu telefone tocou.

- Alô! – ela disse.

- Lea!

A voz de Dianna ao telefone era realmente muito sexy.

- Sou eu, meu amor. Nossa achei que você estivesse dormindo. Que horas são aí?

- 5:30h. Não estou com sono.

- Di, acabei de ler umas fofocas aqui. Você estava usando o anel?

- Já saiu na internet? Caramba!

- Você não sabe como são estes paparazzi? Já estão dizendo que você está noiva do Alex.

- E o povo está acreditando nisso?

- Não sei porque ainda não li a repercussão nos chats, só vi a matéria.

Dianna riu.

- Você ri, não é?

- É que é engraçado. Eu usei o anel porque achei que ninguém viria fotografar, ninguém iria comentar. Sou uma idiota mesmo.

- Você não é idiota. Eu também usei o meu esta noite.

- E o que seus pais falaram?

- Minha mãe viu o anel, segurou em minha mão e só disse "Parabéns". Meu pai me desejou boa sorte.

- Lea, queria que todos tivessem pais tão compreensíveis assim.

- Eles são demais!

- Você continua usando o anel agora?

- Ah sim, ele está no meu dedo. – disse olhando para o anel. – E o seu?

- Estou usando ele também. Aliás – ela fez uma voz rouca – estou usando somente ele, mais nada!

E a conversa tomou outro rumo, deixando a manhã de Dianna e a madrugada de Lea muito mais felizes.

FIM

Se gostarem, de repente eu continuo esse papo das duas ao telefone em outra fic.


End file.
